Gone, But Not Forgotten
by SimplyShayna-Jamisurious
Summary: "Gone, but not forgotten" Thats what they all say. Its the only explanation. Right? Is the digital world really gone? Taiora!  Duh :P  Takari! Koumi!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! :D Miss me? I know I've miss you all! It has been such a long time since I've been on here. It's unbeleivable! Well any ways, I decided to (try to) write a story. Again! I know where I'm going with story and I'm really excited to type it. Any way here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way shape or form own Digimon. If I did you'd be watching this, not reading it. :)**

* * *

><p>Eight gleaming faces looked up proudly at the old man. The exchanged quick glances with each as each of their names were called.<p>

"Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Tk, and Kari," The elder man smiled, "You eight are the saviors of our world. You truly are the Digidestines."

But that was a long time ago. Things have changed. People have grown up into mature teenagers..

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaari! Get me back the remote! Mooooooooooom!" Tai cried.

Okay, maybe not all of them have officially matured, but its a working process.

Anyway, now that they have all gotten older, the Digital World is mentioned less and less.

"Gone, but not forgotten," Izzy stated.

The digidestines had all believed that the digital world had just disappeared. No one had every heard from the digimon again after Davis and his crew left for the final time. The only two conclusions were, one: The digimon didn't them any more. Or two: The digital world just ended, disappeared. No one wanted to believe either, but the second one just sounded a little better to everyone..

So anyway, we are now in present day...

_**Chapter One**_

Kari Kamiya tapped her pencil on her desk, sighing. English class was a drag for her. Poetry wasn't her favorite thing in the world. She looked down at her poem she had brought in. "Light" by Aamir Zain. The assignment was to bring in a poem the represented you. Since back in the digital world was the Child Of Light she thought she would bring in this on. She sighed again thinking of what Tai had told her when she was printing it.

"It's gone Kari...let it go. We all have too.."

Kari could tell that it hurt Tai to say that. She could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"Thank you Davis, for that..poem." Mr. Kashi said with a small sigh. Davis grinned and walked back to his seat behind Kari. Mr. Kashi scanned the room, "Tk? How about you go next?"

"I'd love to." Tk said standing up and walking to the front of the room. He smiled at Kari, who smiled back. Davis rolled his eyes at Tk's action. Tk grinned, "My poem that I picked is 'Hope Is The Thing With Feathers' by Emily Dickinson:

Hope is the thing with feathers  
>That perches in the soul,<br>And sings the tune-without the words,  
>And never stops at all,<p>

And sweetest in the gale is heard;

And sore must be the storm  
>That could abash the little bird<br>That kept so many warm.

I've heard it in the chillest land,  
>And on the strangest sea;<br>Yet, never, in extremity,  
>It asked a crumb of me.<p>

Thank you." Tk said smiling and taking his seat.

Kari laughed to herself quietly, '_We will never forget the digital world. It's still there, I know it..'_ Kari thought looking out the window of the class room.

* * *

><p>"Its been raining everyday this week," Sora sighed looking out the window of the cafeteria.<p>

"I know! You've said it everyday this week!" Tai said shoving food in his mouth. Sora glared at her best friend.

"Can you guys go one lunch period without fighting?" Mimi asked stacking her tray on top of the others.

"We don't fight daily!" Tai said relaxing back in his seat.

"We kind of do Tai," Sora said fixing the trays so they were piled neatly.

"Yeah you guys fight like a married couple," Matt grinned.

"Oh my gosh! We are not married! And we don't fight!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai...you need to calm down.." Izzy stated.

"I'm not married to Sora.." Tai mumbled. They all rolled their eyes.

"So whos going to take up the trays?" Joe asked. everyone looked around.

"Well I'm not.." They all started to say in unison.

"Wait guys, Davis will do it for us!" Tai said.

"Davis?" Mimi asked, "You're kidding right? That kid is so lazy! And would it hurt to comb his hair every now and then. I mean come on!"

"Are you finished?" Tai interuppted, Mimi nodded, "Good. Now when Davis comes up I'll ask him too." Everyone laughed knowing that Davis would never help.

"There he is. Hey Davis!" Tai called waving his hand, "Come here!"

Davis looked around then walked up to Tai's table, "Hey guys whats up?"

"Oh nothing. Listen Davis, we all have to stop by our lockers today to grab our books. And we don't want to be late you know?" Tai said, "So can you be the best tenth grader ever and take our trays?"

Davis looked around the table, "Uh..you still have ten minutes."

"Yeah, but Davis, look at us. We are all extremely good looking. We are bond to run into somebody who just has to talk to us." Tai said making everyone snicker. Davis gave him a 'I-Don't-Buy-It' look. "Okay Davis let me go through and explain, Mimi is the hottest girl in school. Everyone wants to talk to her. Matt is the rock star. Every girl just has to look at him. Joe and Izzy are the best looking nerds in this school. I mean with Mimi and Izzy-" Tai looked back at Mimi and Izzy whoes eyes were wide. "Nevermind. Uh Sora is the best girl athlete at this school. And then of course, I'm Tai Kamiya. And that about sums me up." Tai winked.

Davis looked at Tai, "Fine Tai."

"Thanks Davis! Lets go guys." Tai said patting Davis on the back. Everyone followed patting Davis on the back. Davis sighed and grabbed the food covered trays.

* * *

><p>Later that night Tai sat at Sora's deck in her room.<p>

"Just wait a few more minutes Tai. I didn't expect you to be here so soon!" Sora laughed opening her closet to find something to wear. Tai just nodded and spun around in the chair. He tapped his fingers on the desk and looked at a pile of books and binders. _'English, Chemistry, Math, Digital World, History of the-Wait..' _Tai thought grabbing the one marked Digital World. It was a scrap book. Tai opened it and started to look at the pictures. Pictures of everyone and everything. Tai turned the page he was shocked to see it was labeled "Tai Kamiya" It had pictures of Sora and Tai together on this page. Little quotes that they had told each other, ones that Sora never forgot. Tai smiled and turned the page. The next couple of pages were of each digidestine and Sora. Then there were pictures of every digimon.

The last page of a picture of the the older kids at Halloween. Each of them dressed like there digimon in championship mode. Under the picture was the quote, "_Gone, But Never Forgotten."_ It was what Izzy said not to long ago.

"Tai! I'm..oh..I uh.." Sora stuttered.

"This is really nice Sora." Tai smiled.

"Thanks, Kari helped with it."

Tai smiled, "Do you..Do you really think they are gone..?"

"No. And I know that you feel the same way, Tai. Kari told me in art what you told her. That we should all forget the digital world. Tai, you know its not true!"

"Well there is no other explanation!" Tai yelled. Sora didn't respond, she just hung her head knowing he was right, "Sor..I'm sorry."

"No don't be. I understand it, don't worry," Sora grinned, "Anyway are you ready?" Tai nodded standing up. "Do I look okay? I know its only pizza night, but Mimi wants me to look nicer." Sora giggled.

Tai looked at Sora. Her hair was down, as normal, her bangs were pulled back with a hair clip. She had on a yellow tank top with a white one under it, she had on light blue jean shorts and black converses. "You, you uh.." Tai scratched the back of his head and grinned, "You look beautiful Sor."

Sora's faced flushed, "Thanks Tai." They both smiled.

"We should go." Tai laughed. With that they left to go meet the others for pizza.

The conversation that Tai and Sora just had still had Tai thinking about what really happened to the digimon and the digital world.

"You know its not true!"

He did know it wasn't true, or at least he hoped it wasn't..

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Love it? Like it? Tell me your thoughts! Please no hate! thanks! Sorry for grammar stuff, my computer is weird and so am I. :D Its great to be back!3<strong>

**Review my pretties! :D or I'll get you, and your little dog too! :D haha**

**~Shayna :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Not much to say so here it is Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It was just the average pizza night, playing games, eating pizza, and laughing. The eight teens sat at their normal table at Pizza Palace and in the same order. Sora sat next to the window across from Tai. Next to Tai was Matt and Tk. Next to Sora was Mimi Izzy Kari and Joe sat at the head of the table. Nothing ever changed. The same seating order, same table, same pizza same everything. And never did they ever get tired of it.

It was the end of March. The last quarter of school was about to start. The last quarter meant Prom season. This was Joe's senior year in high school, so all the older kids agrred to go to prom. Tk and Kari didn't really want to go to Prom since they were just freshman.

"So Meems," Tai said swallowing a bite of pizza, "Are you going to be a candidate for prom queen?"

Mimi bit her lip. It was her dream to be prom queen. She always wanted to be a princess, but now she just wanted to be queen. She would be perfect for it too. She was nice to everyone and was beautiful. And ever since Izzy started tutoring her, her grades are ten times better. "Well, I hope so," She smiled sweetly.

"Well if you are, you have our votes!" Matt declared.

Mimi smiled, "Thanks guys. That means so much to me!"

Monday morning came quickly for everyone. Mimi came marching into the school her head held high. She kept a sweet smile on her face, she greeted some other students and headed for her locker. She entered her combination and open her picture filled locker. She grabbed the books she needed and check her self out in the mirror quickly.

"Mimi!"

Mimi turned her head and saw Izzy running towards her. He tripped over someone's bag nearly dropping the stack of papers in his hand. Mimi giggled as she watch him run up to her.

She smiled brightly, "Morning Iz" She turned back around to grab a binder out of locker.

"Good morning Mimi," Izzy said catching his breath. He took a deep breath and went on, "Mimi, you're in."

"In what?" Mimi asked confused.

"You're a candidate for prom queen!" Izzy exclaimed.

Mimi was speechless, "Me, really?" She exclaimed throwing her arms around Izzy, taking him into a hug, "I can't believe this. This is a dream come true, Iz!" She cheered.

There was a clicking sound of heels walking up to them.

"Did you hear that girls? A dream come true." A blonde girl with curly hair mocked Mimi. The two other girls with her giggled.

"What do you want, Catherine?" Mimi asked rolling her eyes.

"Just came to see if you heard the news, but I guess you already did," Catherine said with a smirk glaring at Izzy. "Any way, I just wanted to tell you good luck."

"Oh, well thank you." Mimi replied.

"Yeah, no problem. I know you'll need it since you are up against me." Catherine's pink glossy lips curled up, she shrugged her shoulders, never losing eye contact.

Mimi laughed softly, "Hah, well with that outfit I think you're the one who needs luck," Mimi slammed her locker shut, "Have a nice day ladies," Mimi smiled and walked off. Izzy followed close behind her leaving Catherine and her two friends speechless.

Mimi took a deep breath, "Too harsh?"

"No! Not at all. I'm proud of you Meems!" Izzy smiled patting Mimi's back.

"Thanks Izzy," Mimi smiled, giving her friend a hug, "I got to go, I'll see you later!" They pulled apart and Mimi walked to her first class. Izzy smiled watching her leave, his face a little red.

Tai sat at his desk in study hall. He tapped his fingers on his blue notebook. He looked up at the door waiting for Sora or Izzy to walk in. He sigh and fell back in his seat. He looked around the room for someone to talk to till one of his friends came. He ran his fingers through his thick hair and sighed again.

"Hey!" A bubbly voice greeted.

Tai jumped, sitting up in his seat. He looked to the desk next to him figuring he'd see Sora. But it wasn't Sora, "Oh, hey Catherine. I didn't see you sit there."

Catherine giggled, "I just sat down, silly."

"Oh," Tai scratched the back of his head.

"You just looked lonely since you're friends aren't here yet. So I thought I'd talk to you." Catherine smiled leaning toward Tai, twirling her hair around her finger.

Tai sighed, "Yeah have you seen them yet? I usually pick Sora up, but I think she took the bus today. Or maybe shes sick? I don't know," Tai checked his phone, "She didn't text me." Tai looked back over at the door.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Maybe she slept in? Or just dropped study hall to take an extra class and just didn't tell you about it."

Tai shook his head, "Nah, Sora likes this class. It's a break for her in the morning since she has tennis and work after school. Besides, I'm her best friend. She would've told me."

Catherine sighed, "Well whatever the reason is, she is missing out on the fun," Catherine smiled.

Tai turned his head toward Catherine. He had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean 'fun'?"

Catherine giggled, "Well you are pretty cool Tai. And shes missing out on talking to you and just being with you is awesome. You know?" She smiled.

"Tai!"

Tai turned his head to see Sora and Izzy walking in. He smiled and waved.

Catherine sighed, rolling her eyes, "Well call me sometime?" Catherine winked and handed Tai a pink sticky note with her number on it. She got up and went to the back to sit with her friends.

Izzy and Sora made their way over to Tai and say down.

"Catherine?" Izzy asked.

Tai shrugged, "She just started talking to me." Tai relaxed back in his seat. Izzy was turned around, sitting in the seat in front of him. Sora sat next to Tai. She looked back at Catherine. Catherine was laughing with her friends, when she noticed Sora, she glared at her. Sora gave her skeptic look and turned back to face to Tai.

"Oh, guys I forgot to tell you, Mimi is a candidate for prom queen!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Really? Thats great! I bet she's thrilled!" Sora said smiling brightly.

"Yeah I know, she is sure to win!" Tai exclaimed.

Back in the back of the room Catherine heard Tai yell that Mimi was sure to win prom queen. She glared at him, 'No! Tai can't vote for Mimi! I deserve to be queen!'

Mimi walked to car, head held high, and a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Mimi." A freshman boy said shyly as he pasted Mimi in the parking lot.

"Hello!" Mimi replied back with a smiled.

Mimi keep on walking, her brown cowgirl boots making a little clicking sound as they hit the pavement. Her honey brown hair, pulled back in a neat pony tail followed behind her. Her brown purse was over her left shoulder, it matched her white dress and jean jacket well. Mimi's closet was filled with fairly simple clothes. Nothing to much that drew peoples attention to her. Mimi believed in natural beauty. She never put on to much make-up and never bought extremely expensive clothes.

Mimi finally walked up to her car. She opened the door and tossed her purse so it landed on the passengers seat. She climbed in a closed the door behind her. She started the car, the radio turned on, Mimi took a deep breath, and drove off. This was one of the best Mondays that Mimi has had in awhile, minus the whole run in with Catherine thing. She cringed at the thought of Catherine. Ever since they got to high school Catherine was out to get Mimi. Mimi made the cheer leading squad her Freshman year, Catherine made the volleyball team as the only freshman. Catherine had nicer clothes, threw bigger parties, everything. It never bothered Mimi though. She had a childhood like no one else. Legit. Who can say they went to a different world with 7 of their best friends? Not a lot.

Tai sat out of the Starbucks on the corner of Main Street. He checked his watch for the tenth time. He looked down the street. 'Izzy should be here by now..' Tai thought tapping his fingers on the table. He checked his phone and called Izzy.

"Hey, this is Izzy.."

"Izzy! Where the-"

"Sorry I couldn't answer the phone, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"

Tai ended the call and sighed, "Damn you, Izzy.." Tai looked around once again, sighing.

"Tai?"

Tai turned around and saw a blonde girl in standing in front of him, smiling sweetly.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just walking some. May I join you?" She asked. Tai nodded and pulled a chair next to him. "So Tai, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was suppose to meet Izzy here, but he is probably busy."

Catherine shrugged, "Never know right?"

Tai nodded. The two of them sat there and talked for at least an hour. Catherine laughed at all of Tai's jokes, even if they weren't jokes at all. She twisted her hair around her fingers as she talked, and batted her eye lashes whenever she wanted.

Sora jogged around the corner. Each stride as long as the last, her head phones playing some of her favorite music. She avoided a dog on the sidewalk and turned another corner onto Main Street.

Now Sora doesn't have best eyes, she barely passes to not wear glasses. But she knows what she saw. She saw her best friend, Tai Kamiya, laughing with Catherine Green. Sora slowed to a stop. She knew that was him. Who else has hair that big? No one.

Sora decided to jog up to them, "Tai!" She smiled brightly.

Tai wiped his head up and smiled, "Sora! Going for a jog?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd get a drink, and here you guys are!" Sora smiled, lying.

"Here, have some of my mocha." Tai offered.

Sora smiled and took a sip, "Thanks, so what are you two doing?"

"What does it look like? We're talking." Catherine said annoyed.

"Oh, well I should go. Call me later Tai, kay?" Sora smiled, she hugged her best friend, "Bye guys." She jogged off and her smile disappeared. She could not stand Catherine, at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, theres Chapter 2! :)I wanted Mimi to be normal, and not attention seeking. uh lala oh in my story Catherine isnt a digidestine. Uh, hopefully in the next chapter things get intense! :D WHOOOO! Review Please! :D<strong>

~Shayna


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys...its been almost a year already? heh..heh...well heres my legit excuse: I lost interest in Digimon; became obsessed with One Direction; Got a boyfriend; too lazy to type. But you see my mother bought me the first season of Digimon. Which I am currently watching. Its only the first 21 episodes, but still. I have all these papers to write over "Holiday" break. But yanno what? I WANNA UPDATE. I still know where I'm going with this story too, which is good. :D So here's chapter 3, a long one at that; since it is deserved by y'all. (:

CHAPTER 3

Izzy's phone started virbrating nonstop. He ingored it and counutied to look at his computer screen. His fingers tapped the buttons rapidly, his eyes scanning every part of the screen.

"It can't be.." he mumbled to himself. He counutied typing, his phone virbrated one or two more times before it stopped all together. But that wasn't imporant to him right now. What was on this screen was imporant to him.

The phone in the hall started to ring. After about 3 rings Izzy's mother answered it.

"Hello?" Izzy could hear the mummling of her voice through the walls, "Oh hi Tai! Yes Izzy is home...he wasn't answering his phone?...I think he is awake, let me check,"

Izzy's mother walked into Izzy's room, "Izzy? Tai is on the phone,"

Izzy sighed as he smiled at his laptop screen, pleased with what he saw.

"Thanks mom," Izzy said taking the phone, "Hey Tai!"

"_IZZY!_" Tai screamed through the phone, "I called you like 10 times! Why didn't you answer!"

"Sorry Tai I was busy with-"

"Wait! Iz..is _Mimi_ there?"

"What?! No! Why would you think-nevermind, listen get everyone together, I have great news!"

Tai clicked the end button on his phone, confused as to what Izzy had said.

"Sorry Catherine, I have to go. This..this was fun though," Tai smiled before running around the corner. Sora shouldn't be too far away. Tai would be able to catch up to her. After running for blocks and blocks, dodging people and objects, Tai stopped infront of the grocery store trying to catch his breathe.

"Tai?"

Tai jumped and spun around to see Mimi.

"Meems! What a surprise seeing you here!" Tai said still out of breathe.

"What? Never seen a girl shopping for some eggs?" Mimi giggled.

"Ha..ha..But Mimi we have to go to Izzy's ASAP. I don't know why, but he said it was good news,"

"Okay, I'll go over after I give these eggs to my mom,"

Soon everyone was at Izzy's house all seated in his livingroom. Izzy opened his laptop and started to type quickly again. The seven teens watched Izzy's eyes quickly scan the screen as he typed. It seemed like he was just typing jibberish untill he turned the screen around.

"Do you know what this is?" Izzy said excitedly.

Matt examined the screen, "A bunch of random letters?"

Izzy sighed as he shook his head.

"A secret code to get Mimi to win Prom queen?" Sora laughed giving Mimi a high-5.

"No," Izzy said shaking his head, "Anything?"

The seven teens all shook thier heads, no.

"Its the Digital World," Izzy smiled.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock. They all exchanged glances. There on Izzy's small little yellow laptop was the thing that brought them all together, the place that some many memories were made. The world that changed all of thier lives.

"Izzy..that is impossible," Joe said sadly, "How is that the digital world? I mean, how can you tell?"

Izzy sighed, "I just do, I know it is. I recall some of these symbols from the digital world,"

"So you don't know for sure?" Tai asked

"Well no, but just trust me, I can get it back," Izzy explained.

"No Izzy. You can't get back the digital world! Its gone, they are all gone! Who knows maybe we all dreamed it!" Tai yelled.

Izzy's face fell, he opened his mouth to say something but Sora spoke up, "Tai! We talked about this! You said you believed it was all still there! Why are you denying it?!"

" 'Cause it's true Sora! Why else would they just stop contacting us?!"

"Listen to yourself Tai! This isn't you! Has hanging out with Catherine turned you into a stuck up bitch too?!"

"I'd rather be with Catherine then you right now! At least I can talk to her without yelling!" Tai yelled at Sora, "The only bitch here is you!"

Sora went to respond but didn't. She bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry Izzy," she said before running out the door.

"Tai!" Kari yelled running after Sora.

"Way to go Tai," Matt said leaving, with TK following right behind him.

"I'm sorry too Izzy," Joe said leaving.

"I can't believe this! I just..ugh!" Tai mummbled walking out.

Now only Mimi and Izzy were left. Defeated by the response from his friends, Izzy closed the laptop. But Mimi stopped him.

"I believe you Izzy, I know you know what you're doing. I remember some of those symbols too," Mimi said softly. Izzy gave her a confused look. "Well when we all got separated and I was stuck with you. You sat in that little hole in the wall forever..you were completly ingoreing me. Remember?" Mimi giggled, "There were some symbols are the wall, like that one, and that one."

"Thanks Meems," Izzy said sadly, "I was going to say that by the end of the week I would beable to open the portal. Don't tell anyone though, please?"

"Of course not Iz, you can count on me." Mimi smiled.

"I always knew I could," Izzy smiled.

Mimi bit her lip, smiling, "Well I should go. Bye Izzy."

Sora ran down the steps of Izzy's apartment into the cold night.

"Sora! Sora! Wait up!" Kari yelled behind her.

"Leave me alone," Sora muttered stopping at the button of the steps.

"No, Sora, he didn't mean it."

"Then why did he say it?"

"Its Tai, you know he loves you to death and back." Kari said grabbing Sora's shoulder.

"He sure as a strange way of showing it," Sora muttered walking away.

Sora walked down the dark street her hands in her pockets. She hung her head to the ground. Tai always got the worst of her out, yet at the same time he got the best of her to show as well. Sora knew she couldn't stay mad at Tai forever. It was her fault, she was the one who started yelling first. By time Sora was home she decided she was going to apologize to Tai in study hall first thing in the morning.

The next morning Sora was one of the first students in study hall. She sat down in her normal seat and waited for Tai and Izzy to walk in. Izzy was first to walk in.

"Izzy!"

"Hey Sora.." Izzy said sitting in his seat.

"Listen Izzy, I'm really sorry about last night. I just don't think its fair that Tai can knock down you idea. It all looked pretty legit to me. And you're the only one who knows how to get into the system and hack it."

"Its fine Sora, really." Izzy smiled weakly before turning around to read his book.

Sora sighed and started to watch the door, waiting for Tai to walk in.

There was some loud giggling as Catherine and her friends walked in. Sora rolled her eyes, but noticed that they weren't alone today. Tai was with them! Sora watched as Catherine and Tai walked to the back of the class and sat together. Slowly Sora turned to face forward. She sighed sadly and started to doodle.

"Isn't Tai-" Izzy begun to ask but what interuppted by Sora nodding her head toward the back of the room. "Oh.." Izzy said sadly, "I guess he isn't sitting with us anymore,"

"Guess not.." Sora whispered.

Tai sat down by Catherine and looked up at Izzy and Sora. He saw Izzy turn around and say something to Sora, she nodded her head toward him, Izzy said something else, clearly he was sad.

But why is he sad? Once Tai explains to him that it wasn't his fault, that Sora attacked him, Izzy would understand. Right?

Wrong.

Tai was kind of asking for Sora to yell at him though. Tai was lying about it all, he knew that the Digimon were out there some where, and Sora knew that he knew that as well.

"Don't you think so Tai?" Catherine asked breaking Tai from his thoughts.

"Think what?" Tai asked confused.

Catherine laughed, "Oh Tai your so funny!" She giggled for everyone to hear.

Sora and Izzy both turned around, looking at Tai.

Tai smiled, but Izzy turned around and Sora glared at him before turning around.

Ouch.

Soon came lunch Matt and Joe were the first ones to the table as usual.

"I hope no one fights today," Joe said.

"You and me both Joe," Matt replied patting Joe's back.

Soon Mimi and Izzy sat at the table. Everyone was fairly quiet untill Tai sat down.

"Where's Sora?" He asked sitting down.

Everyone shrugged thier shoulders.

"I saw her in math, 4th period, but thats it. She looked kind of sad though," Matt said.

"She wasn't at my locker before lunch.." Tai said softly.

"Well Tai you guys did fight last night, maybe she's mad at you," Mimi stated.

Tai sighed and looked around the cafertia, "There she is! Walking in now! With Travis.."

"Oh Travis! Sora use to have this crush on him untill she found out you hated him, Tai." Mimi said.

"Why is she with-not that I care. Its her choice." Tai said annoyed.

Again there was silence. No one knew what to say. It was always like this when Tai and Sora fought, no one wanted to get involved. But this time was different then any other time. This time they weren't going any where near each other.

"Its raining again.." Tai whispered, "Sora would've told us that today,"

"Hello! I'm home!" Tai called as he walked into his apartment.

"Mom and Dad went out for the night, Tai!" Kari called from the small livingroom.

"Cool, whats for dinner?" Tai asked walking into the livingroom to see Kari and Sora one the floor with paint and a bunch of paper.

"Sora?" Tai said confused.

"We're doing a project Tai," Kari stated.

"Oh, right. 'Cause we all know she wouldn't come apologize." Tai muttered under his breathe.

"Tai!" Kari scolded.

"Its fine Kari," Sora smiled weakly, "Some people are more immature then others,"

Tai grunted and laid on the couch flipping one the news. Storm warnings flashed at the button of the screen.

"Missed you in study hall Tai, but it seemed that you were with the Queen B." Sora said as she started to paint another picture.

"It was better then sitting with you and fighting the whole damn time!"

"Why do you say that?! We don't always fight!" Sora yelled standing up, "I was going to apologize to you this morning in study hall untill you walked in with Catherine! You wanna hang out with her so bad, then why doesn't she just be your bes friend?!" Sora screamed.

"Sounds good to me," Tai said calmly.

"Fine," Sora dug into her bag and took out the keychain size picture of her and Tai. She through it on the ground, "Good-bye Taichi!"

And with that Sora stormed out of the apartment, out into the storm she went. Tai sat on the couch in silence. Kari couldn't read his facial expression. Tai licked his lips and stared down at the keychain. Tai gave it to Sora for her 16th birthday. It was a picture of them in thier soccer uniforms back in middle school. Before Sora started to play tennis. After the Digital World. Before they started fighting all the time.

"Tai!" Kari cried, "You have to go get her! The storm is getting worse, she can't be out there alone!"

"She'll be fine," Tai said as he left the room, grabbing the keychain on his way.

* * *

><p>Sora was walking alone on the street, no one else was out. Probably because of the storm. A few tears formed in Sora's eyes and ran down her cheek. Her lip started to quiver up. The cold air suddenly started to hurt, the raindrops stung her face, and the wind slapped her.<p>

Out of know where a lighten strike hit the ground infront of Sora. Smoke filled the air. Sora let out a scream and was lifted into the air.

Soon the smoke cleared and Sora was gone.

While this was happening Izzy sat at home, on his laptop still trying to find a way to the digital world. This fingers ran across the keyboard, hitting nearly every key that was to be hit. Quickly he hit enter and lighten struck outside his window.

The same one that hit Sora.

The screen went black.

"NO!" Izzy yelled slamming his head onto the keyboard.

"Izzy?" a voice called

"huh?" Izzy looked around wondering where the voice came from.

"Izzy look over here!" the voice called again.

Izzy looked at his computer screen where a fuzzy image started to show.

It was Sora!

"Izzy, I'm in the digital world!"

_It worked._

* * *

><p>Sorry if the end is suckish. I just really wanted to post this. :) Give me some feedback on what you think and how you think its all going to go down. I'll update soon, I promise!<p>

Byeee! :D

~Shayna


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All weekend Izzy tried to get Sora out of the Digital World. It didn't make sense, one minute Sora was here on Earth, the next she was gone. Things weren't adding up at all. Too much was on Izzy's mind at this point. One, how was he going to tell his friends that Sora was stuck inside the Digital World. Two, how was he going to get Sora out of the Digital World.

Monday at school Izzy went straight to Tai's locker to tell him the news of Sora. Izzy brushed by numberous people trying to make his way to Tai's locker.

"Tai!" Izzy called running up to Tai.

"Hey Izzy," Tai said as a grabbed a book.

Izzy hestitated, "Have you seen Sora this morning?"

"Ha, no. We got in a fight. She's probably avoiding me," Tai laughed.

Izzy didn't want to tell Tai yet about Sora being in the Digital World. He knew it would probably freak him out. Izzy would tell Tai, and Tai would want to go home and try to get himself into the Digital World. It was just the way Tai was towards Sora.

Mimi sat down in her usual seat at the lunch table, "Has anyone heard from Sora?" she asked worried. She looked at everyones silent faces. "I texted her, and she hasn't replied,"

"She's probably sick and sleeping," Matt stated taking a bite of his pasta.

"I texted her Friday, she never replied. I'm worried." Mimi said sadly.

Izzy looked at all of his friends' faces, all were confused. Even Tai, he had a guilty look on his face. Joe took off his glasses to clean them, awkwardly. Izzy rubbed his face and let out a slight groan, "I know where she is,"

"You do?!" Matt asked, "Where?"

Izzy looked down at his tray full of food, "The Digital World.."

Tai dropped his fork, "What? How?"

"I'm not sure exactly how she got there, but Friday night she was in my computer. And she..she said she was in the digital world," Izzy stumbled the words out of his mouth.

"We have to get her!" Mimi exclaimed, "She can't just stay there! What if something happens to her?"

"Mimi!" Tai yelled softly, "Stop! We'll get her back!"

The table fell silent, no one spoke a word. There was nothing to say really. Mimi was too upset to say anything at all, she was near tears knowing her best friend was stuck in the digital world. Joe again awkwardly cleaned his glasses. He knew, though, that Sora would be fine. She could take care of herself; she did when she was 11 years old. Matt also knew Sora would be fine. She not only took care of herself but she took care of everyone. Tai and Izzy were secretly thinking the same thing. Both boys were plotting a way into the digital world to get Sora back.

"Guys, my house after school," Tai said as he left the table.

After school the five teens gathered at Tai's house. Mimi Izzy and Matt sat on Tai's small couch in his living room, while Joe sat on a chair next to Tai pacing back and forth. There was a silence between the five teens, Joe coughed trying to break the silence but he failed.

"So why are we here, Tai?" Matt asked shifting his weight on the couch.

"We're going to get Sora," Tai answered calmly, still pacing by Joe.

"How?" Joe asked as his eyes followed Tai's pacing.

"Well, we are going to go into the digital world ourselves," Izzy explained, "Tai and I planned it all out. I think I can get us through the portal, but we're gonna need your truck Tai. The portal won't stay open for long and we need all the power we can get, plus we dont know how long we will be there so we're going to need some supplies. Such as blankets, food, gas, and so on. Another reason we need the truck is so we can travel faster, the more land we cover in less time, the better."

"Sounds great," Mimi smiled, "But what about school?"

"Right, we're going to have to miss school for a couple of days," Izzy said, "I've talked to my parents about it and told them everything thats going on and they are okay with it,"

"No, I can't miss this week, Izzy," Joe said sadly, "I have too many tests, and college visits. I'm sorry guys."

"No its fine Joe, Sora wouldn't want you to help her if she knew all that," Tai said as he patted Joe on the back, "You guys in?"

Silence.

"I'm in," Matt said standing up and looked at Mimi who joined him and said, "Me too,"

"Great, let's get started!" Tai exclaimed.

Izzy took out his notebook and told everyone the list of things they needed for their trip. Izzy's plan was to leave by midnight, that night. It wasn't much time, but it was enough time for them. Matt went to the store for easy to eat food, and water bottles. Mimi packed food for everyone and gathered various pillows and blankets for the cold nights in the digital world. Tai and Izzy mapped out places they think Sora could possibly be. They soon came to the conclusion she could be anywhere. It's been years since any of the original digi-destines have been to the digital world. They didn't know what to expect.

Sora sat curled up under a tree, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. The rain hit her head and ran down the back of her neck. _'Did it ever rain in the digital world?'_ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes as tears started form in her eyes, '_I'm going to be stuck here, they won't come find me...Tai hates me now. No stop it Sora, that's not true. You're his best friend, he couldn't hate you,'_

'_He does hate you, you're worthless. He is much better off with Catherine,'_ A rough voice whispered.

Sora looked around, "Who's there?" She waited for a response, "I hear you! Show yourself!"

"Sora?" a bubbly voice called from behind Sora.

Sora quickly turned around, "Palmon!"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long and its so short! I'm writing a one shot after I upload this to make up for it! I'll update this by Friday! I promise! MUAH. Love ya guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Sora?" Palmon said softly, in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

Sora shrugged and looked at the ground, "I'm not sure. Somehow Izzy got me here, I guess."

"So Mimi and the others aren't here?" Palmon asked.

Sora shook her head, sadly. She looked around, examining the area. She knew where she was. Slowly Sora stood up and started to walk around in a circle. Palmon sat back and watched. Sora smiled as she put her hand through a tree. She laughed softly.

"This is where we first came when we came to the Digi-World. Tai and Izzy hid in here," She laughed softly, "And over there is the cliff we fell off of! I know where I am Palmon!" Sora grinned, "Where's Biyo?"

Palmon shook her head, "I don't know. We all got separated. Sora, there's something here. Something worse than Ken, and worse than the Dark Masters. Sora we need help here, but it's too dangerous."

"Palmon, what is it?" Sora asked kneeling down in front of Palmon.

"I don't know. No one does. No one has seen it. But we hear it. It puts negative thoughts in our head. It told us you guys will never come back. That you all hated us. Thats when we got separated. Agumon was the first to leave. It hit him hard," Palmon explained, "Biyomon followed him, then soon everyone was gone."

"We have to find them," Sora said, "I'll find them and we will stop this. Okay?"

"Sora, I don't know if you can. This whatever is dark, and we don't know what it is." Palmon stated sadly.

"Don't worry, we can do it," Sora smiled, "Now where do you think they are?"

-On Earth, in a random field-

"Ready Joe?" Izzy called from outside of Tai's truck window.

Joe gave a thumb up as he started to type something into Izzy's computer.

Izzy created a plan that was sure to work. The group packed everything they could think of into Tai's truck, including themselves. Joe would type in a code on Izzy's computer that would open a gate to the digital world. Tai would then drive through the gate. And if everything worked out well they would be in the digital.

"Hit it Joe!" Mimi cheered from the bed of truck which was filled with pillows and blankets.

"3," Joe started a countdown until he hit enter, activating the gate, "2..."

"Let's go get Sora!" Tai yelled hitting the gas.

"1!" Joe shouted hitting enter.

The wind started to pick up as a small circle appeared in the field.

"Drive into that Tai," Izzy said, "Hold on tight" He told everyone else.

"Joe, toss the computer now!" TK said leaning outside of the truck reaching for the laptop. Joe tried to run close enough to the truck to hand TK the laptop.

"Bye, Joe!" Kair waved out the window.

"See you later Joe!" Matt called.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and smoke everywhere. The wind got faster and nearly knocked Joe over. There was a loud crash. Joe quickly looked up and saw the field was empty.

It worked.

"Yes!" Joe cheered, dancing in a little circle.

-DigiWorld-

The truck landed hard on the ground, throwing everyone around. Dust came up around the truck causing some of the teens to cough.

"Izzy!" Mimi screamed from the bed of the truck, "It worked! You're a genius, Izzy" She cheered jumping out of the truck.

'_A genius? Hah! I think he is far from that'_

"What?" Izzy asked getting out of the truck, "Who said that?"

"Said what Izzy?" Tai asked back, closing his door.

"I heard someone say I was far from a genius. Now I know I'm not a genius, but I got us here! Right?"

"Izzy, calm down man." Matt said stepping in, "No one would say that, we all think you're smart."

"Okay, now let's find Sora," Tai said as everyone started to pile into the truck again.

'_Why find her when she doesn't want you around. She'd rather have Travis save her. Not a worthless kid like you'_

"I'm not worthless!" Tai screamed kicking the tire of his truck.

"What are you talking about Tai?" Kari asked softly.

"Who said I was worthless?!" Tai yelled, "It was probably you Matt! You've always been jealous of me!"

"Jealous? Of you? I've never been jealous of you Tai!" Matt yelled getting back out of the truck.

"Yeah you have been! I was the leader when we were first here!"

"Tai, that was over ten years ago, It doesn't bother me! You were meant to be our leader!" Matt yelled.

The two went back and forth for awhile, and no one stopped them. It was better not to try to help. The two of them usually worked their problems out by themselves.

"Matt?" A scratchy voice called from the distance, "Tai?"

Tai and Matt stopped fighting and looked into the distance to see who called them.

"Tentomon!" Izzy yelled as he quickly got out of the truck and ran to his old friend.

"Izzy," Tentomon smiled as Izzy embraced him, "I'm so happy you're all here! Where's Sora and Joe?"

"Joe had to stay back to study and Sora got sent here, by uhm, well me...on accident though!"

"Where's Agumon?" Tai asked.

Tentomon sighed, "I wish I knew. We all got in a fight and separted."

"Why did you fight?" Mimi asked.

"Well..." Tentomon looked around, "There is something here now. And it's something that we have never seen. But it puts negative thoughts in your head that causes fights or being upset. It told us how worthless we are and how you all hated us. It hurt. Some of us believed it, but others couldn't believe it. Those who didn't believe were soon tortured so much that they believed it. Thats what happened to Agumon. He refused to believe that you hated him, Tai. But one day he gave up and left us. Biyomon followed him and then soon Palmon and soon everyone was gone."

"That's awful.." Kari whispered.

"So those cruel statements were put into our head?" Izzy asked.

"Probably," Tentomon said, "Everyone gets them here,"

"Interesting.." Izzy said scratching his head.

-Back to where ever Sora is-

"Palmon, are you okay?" Sora asked slowing to stop.

"Sora, can we stop and rest?" Palmon said out of breathe.

"Of course," Sora smiled, "We can stay here for the night,"

Sora walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. Palmon followed and lay down next to Sora. They said their good nights and soon fell asleep.

'_Hah, pathetic. No wonder Tai let you walk away. He can do so much better, and he is. You think you have a chance with him, huh? Not with that face.'_

_Sora stirred in her sleep, she sat up quickly looking around._

_She was home?_

_She had to be dreaming, but she ignored it._

"_Sora?"_

_Sora turned around to see Tai in the doorframe of her room, "Tai? What are you doing?"_

"_I need to return this," He grinned and pulled out the keychain Sora had just left at his house._

"_Oh, Tai, thank you. Listen I'm sorry." Sora smiled reaching for the keychain. She grabbed it and smiled as she looked at it. Her smile faded when she looked at the picture. It was the same picture, but instead of Sora, it was Catherine._

"_T-Tai?" Sora asked confused, but he was gone._

"TAI!" Sora screamed waking up from her dream. She looked around quickly. Palmon lay beside her sleeping peacefully. Sora stood up, deciding to take a short walk around to relax herself from her dream.

Sora walked aimlessly through the woods. All she could do was think about how worthless Tai must think she is, "He always has to save me," She sighed, "I must be worthless,"

"_No you're not,"_ A gentle voice called.

"Who's there?" Sora called confused.

"_A friend,"_ The voice replied simply.

"Where are you?"

"_Follow the flowers, dear"_

Sora looked down and suddenly a row of beautiful red roses grew out of the ground. Sora followed them through some brush off the path. No questions asked, Sora just did it.

"SORA!"

"_Ignore that, it's someone who thinks you're worthless"_

"SORA! STOP!"

"_IGNORE!"_

"SORA!"

Someone wrapped their arm around Sora's waist and pulled her back away from the roses. They turned her around, shaking her.

"Sora! SORA! Wake up!"

Sora's eye fluttered opened to see Tai in front of her, "T-Tai..? What are you-"

"No! What are you doing? Do you want to die?!"

"What.." Sora turned around to see a cliff that she was about to walk off of, "I was.."

"It's okay Sora," Tai said softly, pulling her into a hug, "I'll take you back to the others," He said picking her up.

"No...Palmon is with me...under the tree." Sora said softly.

"We will get her. Don't worry." Tai smiled as he headed back to his truck as Sora fell asleep.

Tai carried Sora back to his truck where the others were now awake.

"Sora!" Mimi cheered, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine," Tai smiled as he laid Sora down in the bed of his truck.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. I was on look out and I saw her walk right by me. Like she didn't even see me, she just kept on walking. I called her and I called her but she didn't answer me. So I chased after her. But she didn't stop no matter how loud I screamed. Then I saw she was about to walk off of a cliff, so I grabbed her and she was sleeping. She didn't know what she was doing.."

"Holy shit.." Matt sighed out.

"Mimi, she was with Palmon so we can go find her if you-"

"Too late" A voice said cheerfully.

"Palmon!" Mimi cried running towards Palmon.

**A/N: Heh..heh...hello there.. :D **

**So heres the thing, again lost interest. But I rewatched the first season with Jami so Im back. and I will finish this story this summer. I promise you that!**

**The part where Sora is following the flowers was inspired by Anastasia.**

**I'm seeing Fault In Our Stars Tomorrow...IM SO EXCITED! :D**

**Okay, let me know what ya think!**

**-Shayna 3 **


End file.
